


Period cramps (one-shot)

by lilacsforjune



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsforjune/pseuds/lilacsforjune
Summary: Donghyuk AU: idk what to put as the summary coz this was a birthday gift to my friend.. hope you guys enjoy. ^^





	Period cramps (one-shot)

A soft sob escape your lips as you settle yourself in the soft covers of your bed face first. You swing your arms as you whine, muffling your screams with your pillow.

"I fucking hate him! I hate my life! Why am I living like this?" You cry out cursing at everything, feeling an intense anger towards your boss. He was being an ass today, making you stay an extra hour when you said you can't, making you cancel your dinner tonight with your boyfriend.

A small groan escaped your lip as you clutched your lower stomach, a wave of sharp pain running through your nerves. "Fuck you bleeding uterus, fuck being a woman, why does only woman needs to suffer like this. Fuck my life." You shouted and twisted on to your back with a hiss.

You stopped for a moment and blankly stared at your ceiling, everything is making you irritated and another ear piercing scream escaped from your lips, making you wonder if your neighbors already called the police thinking you are being murdered in your apartment.

Your thoughts were cut as you heard your phone ring, you checked on your phone and you saw that it was Donghyuk, your boyfriend. You glare at your phone for a moment debating if you should answer the call or not knowing that you would snap at him even when he didn’t do anything and he did not deserve it.

You pick up the call with a sigh.

"Hello," you softly mumbled.

"Hey babe," you smile a bit after hearing his cheerful voice, you pictured a smiling Donghyuk which lift up your mood.

"Hey babe, what's up?" you asked as you rolled on to your side and massage your lower stomach which was aching because of your period.

A small groan escape your lips as you felt another sharp pain as you try to stop yourself from smacking your face on your pillow.

"Nothing, I just called in to check on you." Your eyebrow furrow in confusion.

"Check on me why? Did I miss something?" You hurriedly check on the calendar on your phone in panic thinking that you might forget an important event today. You're even more confused as you see that nothing has been noted on today's date. You always made sure that you note every important event on your phone to not forget anything.

"Donghyuk, I don’t understand… did I forgot something?" you softly mumbled biting your lips in shame.

"Well it always happen to you so I know that you won't forget it," your eyes widen in surprise as the voice of your boyfriend is no longer coming from the phone.

You stare at the man who is now standing on your bedroom door. Donghyuk raised his phone and shakes it a little while he smiled at you. 

He slowly walked towards you, "does it hurt?" he asked as he take a sit beside you.

"What?" you asked him in confusion, worry is evident in his face. 

"I mean your cramps, period cramps," he answered as he softly place his warm hands on your lower stomach, rubbing it gently.

A sigh of relieved escape your lips as the warmth of his hands took away a bit of the pain from the cramps.

You just shake your head a bit then pulled him in for a hug. You burry for face to his chest. 

"When did you come in? I didn't hear you," you softly mumble as you look up to him only to be greeted with a smiling Donghyuk, making you wonder if its even real that you are in a relationship with him.

He just chuckled while he lazily run his fingers to your hair, massaging your scalp a bit.

"Of course you won't hear me with all the shouting and cursing," he said as he gave you a teasing look.

Your cheeks flushed as you realized that he have heard you screaming. You look away as you felt another wave of cramps attacked.

Donghyuk worriedly look at you, "I just remembered last month, you look like you are in so much pain so I made a note."

You just rolled your eyes, "of course you will be in pain if your inside shed blood for a whole week."

He just chuckle while he pulled you up with him into a sitting position.

"By the way, I just bought up an ice cream and chocolate almonds," he sweetly explained as he kissed the tip of your nose. "We can also watch all those disney movies to distract you." He added as he winked at you making you smile.

You just stare at him for a whole minute before pulling him into a hug, nuzzling your face into the crook of his neck. 

"You are the bestest boyfriend ever," you mumble as you peck his neck, "and sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you." 

Donghyuk just chuckled hugging you back pulling you onto his lap to hug you tighter, "look who's talking. Who was it again who stayed up with me when I am having trouble with our choreography? Who was it again who flew all the way to the US just because I told her I was nervous and I need her? Who was the one who stayed up too late to take care of me when I was sick? You," he pecked your lips as he rest his forehead on yours staring right into your eyes. "You always stay with me even if I am being unreasonable at times and you're always taking care of me so I only see this fair. Two people are necessary for a relationship and I am also happy because I get to spend time with my baby." 

A soft sigh escape your lips as Donghyuk massages the back of your neck squeezing your tight muscle.

"You always know how to shut me up don't you?" you softly asked, his words making your face flush.

"Of course, we don't want you talking and cursing at night, don't we?" he asked with a mischievous smile spoiling the moment which made you laugh.

He then suddenly pulled you up, carrying you bridal style to the living room making you squeal.

You are speechless as he put you down in the living room, where the comforters are cozily spread and a box of pizza is set on the table with other snacks.

"You know I love you right?" You questioned as you look at your boyfriend who is now smiling proudly at you. "The bestest boyfriend ever and I'm not letting you go," you said as you kissed his cheeks then you settle yourself on the comforter.

Donghyuk just laughed out loud walking towards you, "and I'm not letting you let me go." He lay down beside you starting the movie after wrapping you in a blanket.

With pizza in hand, the two of you cuddle together watching the movie happily. As you watched the movie you can't help but wonder how lucky you are to have found a man who would take care of you even at your worst state. Making you hug Donghyuk pecking his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> No translations, reposting and/or modifying of the material is allowed without my direct permission.


End file.
